Parasyte
Parasytes are mysterious aliens inhabiting the jungle stages in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. They appear to have come to the planet by the crashed spaceship in the Lost Jungle. Overview These creatures lay eggs inside their victims, which later spawn horrible monsters. Parasytes do not spawn from entrances (except in the Iron Challenge), but from violet egg sacs. They are one of the most annoying enemies in the entire game. They crawl up a soldier and secure their eight finger-like appendages tightly around the victim's head. When the host dies from their attack, they turn to Reapers and emerge forcibly from the host's body. Their 'attack' renders a soldier useless and pretty much kills your Barracks defenses as a face-hugged soldier isn't considered dead yet and thus will not respawn. Worse still, they will be periodically spawned in groups during later waves, and worst of all, don't give any gold when get killed. On Steam, they do give 5 gold when killed before they consume the host and shift to Reapers. Strategy * Kill Parasytes quickly: DWAARP are particularly effective at getting rid of a lot of them. Buy Furnace Blast or stack the DWAARP with Falconer bonus from Crossbow Forts, to increase the damage of the tower. Even when they are off the ground and in the process of face-hugging, they still get damaged from DWAARP 's attack. * Parasyte's damage is directly'' proportional to the victim's health—20% for Heroes and 40% for other units, meaning they can kill Heroes in 4 seconds and other units in 2 seconds. It doesn't matter to them how many hit points soldiers have. Upgrading Knights Templar with Toughness is a waste of gold for it makes no difference. Upgrading low level Barracks to higher level can unleash soldiers from their attack, but only for a second. * Do not use too many barracks, as they will only serve as fodder for the Parasytes. In the Lost Jungle Iron Challenge, it is recommended to sell at least three of the basic barracks the game has pre-built for you. * Due to the Parasytes' dangerously fast speed, it is advised to keep at least one Knights Templar behind your main kill zone to distract the ones leaking through. Necromancer Towers can play a similar role; however, the summoned group of walking bones can easily be run over by overwhelming Ma'qwa forces, opening a hole for Parasytes to swarm through. * By virtue of his Spiked Armor, Alric is the only hero who can survive unassissted after being attacked by them. * Alric's Sand Warriors and Bonehart's Bone Golems don't generate Reapers when they die, so sending them in as fodder is effective (as a Parasyte will die after consuming an invalid host). Same can be said for Skeletons and Skeleton Knights raised by the Necromancers. * Fully upgraded reinforcements can be used to attack Parasytes from afar, especially if they are latched onto other units. Related Achievements '''COLONIAL MARINE' Kill 30 Parasytes or Reapers. Appearances * Lost Jungle * Temple of Saqra * Temple of Evil Notes * Parasytes only spawn in Temple of Saqra campaign mode when the glyphs under Indiana Jones are pressed in the wrong order (other than middle-left-right). * When a Parasyte is attached to a hero or soldier, you can't move them. * If Sha'tra is killed by a Parasyte, Final Countdown does not activate. Trivia * They are probably based on the face-hugger from the ''Alien'' movie series and the Headcrab from the ''Half-Life'' series. * Parasyte is also the name of a manga that ran between 1990 and 1995, where aliens creatures take humans as hosts by crawling into their brains. * At the end of level 6 of the game "Iron Marines", you can see a Parasyte entering the spaceship before taking off. Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Enemies Category:Magic Resistant Enemies